My only angel
by Propheaker
Summary: Sora now is the most famous performer in kaleido stage. yuri for hte passed couple of years became in love in sora. how will leon react about this situation. what will sora do if someone finally propose to her?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: (please read) firstly, I don't own Kaleido Star. Second this is my first Kaleido fic, so I take beneficial criticism please, no flames. I don't understand why anyone does those anyway. If you don't like it, why are you wasting your time reading it? Third, this thing is going to be some of the fluffiest fluff ever, and if you don't like fluff...then no flames if you read it. I mean, hello? it's romance! So go read something violent. Well, here it goes and I hope you like it!

**_ My only Angel _**

It's been two and a half year since Sora did the angel skill with leon. Throughout the past couple of years Sora played most of the leading role in their play and accomplished a lot of production along with leon they sometimes travel overseas to guest in some shows. It makes the two associate rather famous in the industry. They were called "The Seraphim Pair" because of their trademark; the angel skill.

-------------------------------------------Kaleido Staff Room-----------------------------------------------------

Mia is explaining their latest production to the staff. She professionally explained the plot of the play. _"**The Prince and the Angel**, this is our latest production. This is a sorry about an arrogant prince that doesn't know how to love and be loved until an angel disguised as a maid came into his life. It teaches the prince the importance of love and friendship. Afterwards the angel and the price fell in love with each other, but the angel needs to go back after she finished her mission…"_

Everyone was amazed on the brilliant mind of mia _"yet another masterpiece"_ they'd thought.

Kalos was the next one to speak. He picked out who's gonna be playing the role of each character. of course sora was chosen to be the maid on the play_. "Sora, you will be Elizabeth the cheerful maid"_ kalos said while he cleave his glasses. The next role is Odessa the wicked fiancé of the prince. May was of course the best suited person to act the role as the villain. The next role is the prince. Everyone thinks that Leon will be the one playing the role, but they are mistaken. _"I will initiate an open audition to anyone who wants to act the role as the prince"_ kalos said in front of the staff. Everyone was surprised on what kalos have said. After awhile it spread like a virus in a computer, a large number of actors came to the try-outs some of them are well-known performers. Now that Sora was a world renowned performer, she has a lot of fans now and became the center of attention of the stage industry.

"_I can't believe that a lot of performer came to the audition, you should've seen it sora! The line for the role of the prince is off the hook!"_ anna enthusiastically tells sora. Mia _added "I think Sir Kalos closed the audition for the price, your really famous now sora!"_ sora just chuckle on what mia has commented on her.

"Me? Famous no way" sora avidly replied.

The trio just walks in the coastline of the kaleido stage to kill some time _"Hey guys, why don't we watched the audition it should be fun!"_ anna asked her two friends. Mia replied with a huge grin on her face "Good idea anna lets go!" both ladies grabbed the hands of sora and walk towards the place where the try-outs was held.

As they open the door all of the people in the room stair at them. _"Isn't that Ms. Sora Naigino, the one that completed the angel skill?" _one of the actors asked_. "Yes she's the one, he more beautiful in person don't you think?"_ another actor replied. Sora heard the remark on her. It made her embarrassed.

She Noticed that leon and yuri was there in the audition. She quickly shouted Leon's name as she walk towards him. _"You were auditioning Leon?"_ she innocently asked. Leon slightly blushes for a moment and awkwardly replied yes. _"You too yuri?"_ sora naively ask yuri.

Yuri just replied on his usual cool façade "_yes, in fact me and leon qualified for the role. We just have to compete with each other to see who's more suited on the role…" _

"_I see, both of you do your best!"_ sora tapped the shoulder's of yuri and leon as she boost their confidence. _"Well, see you guys later! Anna and mia are calling me..." _then she heads out of the premises

"…_I will be the one who will get the role leon"_ yuri coldly commented as he look on the eyes of leon seriously. Both exchange glare on each other; no one ever blinked nor move. They were confident that they will get the role. They stopped exchanging glare when kalos finally say the last 4 that qualified the role of the prince. _"Yuri…Leon…Albert…Edward…you all are the four that qualified to the role of the prince. Return here tomorrow for the elimination okay?"_ all of the people went out of the hall after the announcement of kalos leaving leon and yuri alone together. _"Leon….i like sora, I want us to be more than just friend so I will do anything to beat you"_ then yuri walked out of the hall.

The time was 7:00 in the evening and all of the performers are eating in the dormitory.

"_Where's sora? I can't find him in her room…" _Rosetta aked anna and mia whose eating at the moment.

"_Come to think of it, I haven't seen sora for awhile…I wonder where could she be?"_ mia replied the question of rosetta. _'Knowing Sora she's just strolling somewhere, don't worry about him I sure that shes okay.."_ anna commented while she's eating food.

Meanwhile Sora was strolling along the coastline. She subsequently noticed leon sitting on a bench. He looks really serious she thought, so she decided to come near him. Leon was so deep in his thought that he didn't notice sora was sitting next to him. _"Sora…"_ he softly whispered. _"What is it!" _sora energetically as always reacts. Leon was so shocked that sora was sitting next to her. He was thinking awhile about sora now he was sitting next to her? He thought. He slowly brings back his usual composure.

_"Wh—what are you doing here sora?"_ he awkwardly asked. Sora youthfully replied _"For no reason actually…I was just walking along the beach then I see you, you were so deep in thought so I decided not to interrupt you hehe…" _

Both just sit in the bench without a single word with each other. They just gazed upon the beautiful ocean in front of them. Sora notices a falling star so he point at it and asked leon to wished upon something _"Look leon, a shooting star quick wish for something"_ she closed her eye while she change his hand position into a praying stance. Leon couldn't help himself but to stare at the beautiful lady beside him _"I'm not worthy to be his partner…"_ he thought.

"_So leon, what did you wish?"_ she asked as she looked into the eyes of leon. _"Th—that's none of your business…how about you? What did you wished for?"_ sora just looked at the ocean

"_it's a S—E—C—R—E—T!"_ then she giggle.

Sora suddenly shivers because of the cold. She forgot to put his coat when she leaves the dorm so she rubbed her hand to fell warm. Leon noticed it so he takes off his coat and wraps it in sora; it made her blush. Concerned that leon will feel cold. She tell _leon "I—im okay leon you don't need to-" _leon interrupted sora _"That's okay im used in cold…"_ he said it with a sorrowing tone of voice while he walked away_. "leon….."_ sora whispered as she holds the coat that leon enfold in her. After that she went back into the dorm she hastily heads into her room. Sora plunge her body in the bed.

_"Fool?"_ she called _"Fool, where are you_?" she called out fool name's again. _"What is it, sora?"_ fool asked_. "was is it that im feeling right now, I haven't feel it before…"_ she passionately asked.

"_let me guess, your feeling as if butterflies were on your tummy right_?" sora just nodded "your feel really hot right now, am I right?" sora nod again _"lastly, you're thinking about a certain person right now…am I right?"_ fool asked again now, he has a huge grin on his face_. "so fool, am I sick or somethin?"_ sora redden in face asked_. "This is bad, you're really sick….LOVE SICK!"_ fool cheerfully replied_. "Your kidding right!"_ sora throws a pillow on fool and start to doze off. As she sleeps she whispered the name of leon accidentally_. "Guess I am right after all_" fool smiled as he stares on the naïve lady.

-------------------------------------Kalo's Office--------------------------------------

"_What? Your withdrawing your position in the audition leon?"_ kalos just stare peculiarly at leon.

"_you sure about this?"_ he asked again. leon just nod and walked out of the office.

"_So that means I get the role kalos…"_ yuri blissfully asked kalos if he got the role.

"_it would seem so.."_ he replied. So they both go to the training hall to tell whose gonna be the prince.

After sora known whose gonna play the role of the prince, she feel quite contented but it seems something's wrong. as they say, a women's intuition.

Sora continued her training as usual. But the break she asked Ms. Sarah what truly happened.

She tell sora that leon back out of his role as the prince. Leon isn't a kind of person who back out at something without a reason she thought so she quickly search for leon. little that she know yuri was following her and on the outskirts of the kaleido, yuri called out sora's name.

"_what is it yuri?"_ she asked.

"_the practice will start in a moment, lets go…"_ yuri replied

"_you go ahead yuri, I will only search for leon"_ sora replied as she started to walk again. yuri suddenly grab the arms of sora.

"_WHY DOES YOU CARE A LOT FOR THAT GUY? HE MAKE'S YOU EXPERIENCED A LOT OF HARD THINGS IN THE PAST!"_ yuri shouted

"_Let go yuri!"_ sora struggle from the hold of yuri

"_I like you sora! I can make you happy unlike that guy who only makes you suffer!"_

sora was shocked on what she heard, yuri proposing love to him? Maybe at the past she had a crush on yuri but now she only admire yuri as one of her closest friends. she slowly embrace yuri while saying _"I like you too yuri, but as a friend…sorry"_

"_Tell me sora, you like leon right?"_ yuri sighed and serenely asked sora. Sora on the other hand just sweat dropped and starts to blush.

"_I guess I was right, just tell me…what did you see into that guy?"_

sora just nervously replied _"Err…lets see…"_ afterwards, her tone of voice suddenly change into a calm pitch.

"_I kinda know how leon thinks. I know how much suffering that he'd endure for the past couple of years. Leon was always alone after Sohie died no one ever cared for her anymore no one loved her anymore…he was all alone in this world after his sister died…just thinking about it makes me sad…and by partnering with her I feel his pain the sorrow that he feels…I want to be with him….ease his pain….loved him…I want to be with him always…I want him to feel exactly what I feel when my poster parents adopts me….an unconditional love is the most precious gift that a person can give…I want to give it to leon…"_

yuri loosen up his hold on sora. _"Thank you yuri…"_ she then lightly kisses yuri in the check then run to find leon. she soon finds leon sitting on the bench near the coastline in the ocean.

Leon all of a sudden notices sora in the side of him. She was breathing fast_. "Sora, What are you doing here?"_ he asked. Both just look into the eyes of each other..

"_What happened leon…why did you back out?" _

"_W—well….i am not suited to be your partner sora…"_

"_what makes you fell that your not suited to be my partner? You were my partner when I used the angel skill…so then why?"_

"_I…..i did a lot of bad things to you back then…I also make you cry…"_

"_that's not important now, I know you really didn't meant what you did to me back then…you were just testing me….and because of that it makes me became more stronger…..because of you leon I became a true kaleido star, only you…"_

"_sora…"_

"_So, lets go back….go back to our kaleido stage leon…."_

sora hold leon's arm as they head back to kaleido. After they get back, sora apologize on kalos because they she was late. Leon just sits in the corner watching sora.

"_what are you doing there!"_ kalos shouted at leon _"we have a lot to do, the 'prince' mustn't just sit there doing nothing.."_ kalos added.

"_what do you mean? Yuri got the role.."_ leon explained at kalos. Kalos explained that yuri backed out and gived the role into leon.

so sora, leon and the others prepare for the upcoming deadline.

Four days have passed and it's the time where they finally do what they have practiced for the couple of days. The curtains were up and the play is starting. Anna and his comedic troop started the play then followed by fairies bouncing around the trapeze. Afterwards the prince was showed. Leon was so full of emotion. You can definitely see that he's happy. His whole action was full of life. Then the climax will start soon where may will fight with sora. They stated with a 360 degree flip on the air then a swing here and their. May did her Demon Spiral and sora does her own modified golden phoenix. The climax was here when the angel and the prince ascend in the heavens gyrating with each other. a wing suddenly popped out of sora's back artificial wing as well as leon's and around them a horde of angels was encircling them. They were at the center embracing each other in mid air.

_"Sora..."_ leon whispered on sora's ears.

"_what is it leon?"_ sora passionately asked

" _thank you for everything that you've done…"_ he said as he looked at sora's eyes tenderly

"_leon…" _their face was so close to each other. as if they were about to kiss

"_sora….will you be my angel?"_ she affectionately asked.

"_I will always gonna be your angel…my prince…"_ sora lovingly replied

Afterwards they exchange a lovely kiss with each other in mid air. Their lips were intertwined upon another.

"_was that on the script?"_ Confused on what is happening, anna is asked. _"dunno…but its kinda good_ _doesn't it?"_ mia replied.

As sora and leon descend, hundreds of rose petals fall from the ceiling. When both of them land on the stage, leon slowly kneels in front of sora. Leon then pulls out a tiny box on his pocket an gently looks on the face of sora.

Confused on what is happening sora awkwardly asked leon if he planned this whole thing.

"_Yes, I asked the whole crew if I can add this scene to the show…"_ leon serenely answered the question of sora.

"_What for?" _

"_So the whole world can be the witness when I propose to Ms. Sora Naigino…"_

"_Propose?"_

Leon gradually opened the small box that he was holding. a really elegant ring was inside; it was made of pure silver and has the birthstone of Sora in the center.

"_Ms. Sora Naigino…..will you be my partner for life?" _

Tears dripped down on sora's cheeks because of pure delight, afterwards she thumbed them away.

Sora tried to open her mouth, but all she could manage was a nod. Leon puts the ring on sora's finger as he

Incline down and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped and he slyly slid his tongue between her parted lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she bend in closer and wrapped hers around his. The kiss seemed to go on forever, as passionate and fiery as it was. The whole audience gives the lovers a loud round of applause causing the kiss to break. They totally forgot that everyone was watching them, but they didn't care as long as they are together.

Now they are one.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. So please don't sue me.

Chapter 2

_Together_

A/N: when a "**♪** "sign is used, this means the character is saying the sentence in a musical tone. get my drift?

"Hmmm♪? Will I use this pink dress or this black dress? or should use my usual red dress?" Sakura talks to herself while holding the dresses and see if it fits well with her in the mirror. She didn't know that her mother was standing right next to the door watching her.

"Its been a while since I see you this happy, did something happened?" sakura's mother happily asked. enthralled that her daughter finally smiles. "M-Mother! How long have you been there!" sakura jerked off after seeing her mother.

Mrs Haruno giggles in excitement. "Not long ago, so what makes my daughter this happy? ….Let me guess you have a date right?" sakura's mother happily asked

"w-well if you put it that way, maybe…" sakura embarrassedly replied. "so who's the lucky guy tell me?" sakura's mother eagerly asked while walking towards sakura.

"h-he's one of my teammates…"

"Is he the one who has a long black haired guy? You know the one that you've been ga-ga since you were little?"

"N-no, the other one….' blushing Sakura hesitantly replied

"the other one…..other one…YOU MEAN THE BOY THAT HAS THE DEMON F—" sakura's mother congested. Remembering that the third hokage forbid anyone to talk about the incident concerning naruto and the demon fox.

"mother?" sakura asked curiously. She was jerked off by the reaction of her mother.

"I wont let you! You cannot come to these "DATE" of yours sakura!" Mrs. Haruno said with authority

"but why mother! What wrong with naruto?" sakura stand up in her bed and came closer with her mom. They look eye to eye for a minute both have a serious look in their faces. Tension started to build up in the room.

"that's final sakura! I wont let you date that boy, he's dangerous!" Mrs. Haruno crossed her arms together and looked at sakura very seriously "dangerous? He's not dangerous, how does he became 'dangerous' mother?" sakura loudly asked.

"you stay away from that boy Sakura or else—"

"or else what? Ground me? Mom, I'm not a kid anymore!"

"I know that! I just wanted you to be safe!"

"But I'm safe with naruto!"

"You don't know him yet sakura..."

"No mother……you're the one who doesn't know him!"

Sakura ran off their house as quickly as possible. She keeps thinking to herself "Naruto dangerous?" he can't be I know he's not!" she just ran and ran until she gotten tired of running. Her feet have got her in a bench near the edge of the village, the same place where he last time see sasuke.

She just sits there from 4:00 to 7:00 she didn't care about the time she just wanted to get away from her mother.

It's getting cold, dark and she forget to bring a jacket along with her. she just only rub her hand to make herself warmer. "Oh- its freezing here…" she started to shiver in cold until someone puts her a familiar jacket, a orange one with a spiral sign in the back "who?" the guy from the back replied with a calm voice "at last I've found you…" sakura then look at the guy that gave her a jacket he see a very familiar figure in the dark

A/N: its dark there and the streets light's was not yet opened

"Naruto is that you?" quincidently the streets light started to opened after sakura asked naruto "who else do you think? I was worried when you did not came to the ramen shop so I go to your house to ask about you then your mother said that you ran away because you have an argument with her, so I look for you…" naruto just looks on sakura passionately. Sakura on the other hand started to gaze-off on naruto, sparkling-background anime style!

"does naruto-kun look's this gorgeous? I haven't really notices until now he's so…"

"sakura-chan? Hey! Sakura-chan are you okay? Hey!" naruto started to get nervous coz sakura just stood the like a stone or somethin sakura gets back into reality "Y-yes! I'm okay don't worry naruto-kun" sakura replied while looking the opposite direction to hide that she's blushing.

naruto sat next to sakura which makes sakura even more embarrassed. both stood silent for a couple of minutes. "Look sakura-chan! The cherry blossoms are falling" naruto said to break the tension "yes… its beautiful" sakura replied while looking up on the cheery tree. Naruto couldn't resist looking on sakura.

"yes it is…" he couldn't stop blushing. he thinks "such scenery… so tranquilize…she's like a goddess that descended from the heaven" sakura then notices that naruto is staring at her.

"what's wrong naruto-kun? Is there something on my face?" sakura asked while smiling mischievously. Naruto quickly looks away, hiding his embarrassment. "N-no there's nothing wrong" sakura giggles coz of naruto's red like tomato face

"What's so funny?" naruto asked narrowing his eyes "nothing!" sakura playfully replied. Both just look at each other for a couple of minutes…. The started to laugh…

"so sakura-chan are you going home?"

"Oh….i totally forgot about that.."

"so are you?"

"…………….i wont if i go home, me and my mother would just only argue with each other"

"so where a you gonna stay for the night sakura-chan?"

"I don't know yet……"

"…………………."

"…………………."

"……………I know! What if I stay at you place naruto-kun" sakura jokily asked

"at my place? Well I could but im sure you don't want to stay at my place sakura-chan"

"well, why not?"

"Because…."

"Well you would just let a lady sleep here at night cold and hungry in this bench?"

"w-well? I don't know"

"and this place….. Reminds me of sad memories" sakura started to feel down

"Okay then! If it is only for one night!"

"Okay! Thank you very much naru-chan ♥" sakura hug's naruto out of excitement

"N……naru-chan?" sakura thinks to herself "oh no! what the hell did I just say?"

naruto chuckled because of the name that sakura told him.

"i… I mean naruto-kun"

"ooookay? we should go now its getting dark sakura-chan"

"okay" sakura stand up form the bench but she suddenly fell because of all running and sitting that she'd done, it makes her feet sore so she couldn't walk

"What's wrong sakura-chan" naruto quickly looked at sakura, checking his conditions.

"My….my leg"

"let me take a look at that…"

"Naruto-kun…"

"this is bad.. its really swollen!" naruto leans down in a piggy-back position

"wha…what are you doing naruto-kun!"

"what do you think? A piggy-back ride of course. You cant walk so I'm carrying you"

"b-but I insist, I can walk.." sakura tried to stand up but "ouch…"

"you see? You cant walk come on cling unto me..."

"well if you insist…" sakura started to lean unto naruto's back

"Sakura-chan?"

"what is it naruto-kun?"

"your much more heavier than I expected"

"WHAT'S THAT AGAIN?" Sakura replied with a narrowing her eyes with a burning pupil.

"n-nothing sakura-chan forget about it hehe…" naruto chuckled.

Both walks into the park, not much people was occupying the place as if there were the only ones there 'literally'. "Thank you naru-chan ♥" sakura said romantically while holding unto naruto's neck.

naruto calmly replied "don't mention it". "by the way sakura-chan we should stop by in the grocery store to buy

something to eat' sakura replied "okay.."

chapter 3:

_Alone with you_


End file.
